


Contrary

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Character Deaths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super self-indulgent Xanxus fic no one asked for aka Xanxus and his bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary

Contrary to popular rumor, Xanxus didn't kill all of his brothers.

Just two out of three.

Massimo drowned on his own, drunkenly slipping off of his expensive yacht while trying to lecture Xanxus about what it meant to be a man, mafia etiquette, and familial bonds. One minute, he was gesticulating as wildly as he normally did, and the next he was tumbling into the dark water, the loud sound of music and party revelers drowning out his cries for help.

Xanxus was sure he could have saved him, but it was much more interesting to watch natural selection run its course. Drink in one hand, elbows propped up against the railing, he had watched the colorful party lights glisten over the churning water, his adopted brother's flailing hand the last thing to sink beneath it. It had struck him as humorous, that this party had been held to celebrate Massimo's numerous friendships and connections, and yet the ones closest to him didn't even know he was dying. A man could live his whole life surrounded by loved ones, but when they were the most needed, none of them were to be found. How transient. How fake. How pitiful.

The bubbles that marked his adoptive brother's final resting place like a temporary gravestone lasted about fifteen minutes, before they too disappeared, and Xanxus grew bored of his observation. He had tossed his drink, glass and all, into the water, one last send off, brother to brother. He had returned to the party indifferently, and it wasn't until the next morning that it came to light Massimo had drowned.

When questioned about his whereabouts during Massimo's tragic death, Xanxus had only shrugged and kept his mouth shut. He didn't particularly have anything against Massimo, but there was no reason to let him live, either.

✖✖✖

Enrico, however, had been taken out due to necessity.

Xanxus had been fifteen, with the rest of the world already cowering at his feet and ready to kneel when he assumed the title of the Vongola Tenth. All but a few old geezers who didn't know how to handle change or an heir who wouldn't listen to their soft hearted sniveling. With Massimo gone, the only other two real challenges were his elder 'brothers' Enrico and Frederico.

Of the two, Enrico was agreed to be the most qualified, and it was murmured out of Xanxus' earshot that he would make a great and noble Tenth. It chaffed, more than it should. Enrico had grown up in the lap of luxury, had been to fifteen foreign countries before he could talk. The Ninth had included him in on diplomatic meetings by the time he could talk, and though he didn't speak often, his words carried weight. He had been tutored by the finest the Vongola could find, and was well respected amongst their allies.

For a while, Enrico had been a decent way for Xanxus to measure his progress. When he had been adopted, he hadn't known how to read or write beyond 'X', could only do basic math, and he only knew enough of eight languages to try and sell stupid trinkets to equally stupid tourists. Enrico had been the one who had taught him to read, who had first taken him to the shooting range, and who had patiently helped him learn the great and glorious history of the Vongola.

He had been more involved in his life than Massimo, and perhaps due to his and his father's interference, Xanxus wasn't sure he could kill the man directly. Not when he had done nothing to wrong him.

But even good men like Enrico had enemies. Enemies who could be slipped anonymous tips about Enrico's locations, how many bodyguards he had, and where his security was most lax.

When Enrico had been lowered into the ground, his father had gripped Xanxus' shoulder, for support or comfort, he couldn't be sure. He looked straight ahead, his brother's casket unseen. There was only one way for him to earn the title of the Tenth, and if he had to walk a road paved with corpses, he would do so without regret or hesitation.

✖✖✖

“When the Ninth finds out, he'll never forgive you.” Xanxus sat on a nearby crate, drawing his coat closer to him as he dispassionately watched Frederico try to talk with a swollen face and a good portion of his teeth missing. He'd let some of the underlings work at him for the past hour for fun, but Xanxus was starting to get impatient. Even after being chained up and dangled in a freezing abandoned warehouse for a day or two hadn't loosened his lips at all, which was strange. Frederico was known as a charismatic, fast talking, smooth operator. Maybe that only applied to women.

“What makes you think he'll find out? When I'm done with you, nothing will be left but bones.” Xanxus said silkily, a small, cruel smirk on his face. Frederico was nothing more than a spoiled brat with a big mouth but no way to back it up. The fact that anyone could even compare the two of them was laughable. Xanxus had left him for last because Frederico was arrogant and helpless, a deadly combination. He could pick him off at any time, and he may have even let him live if it wasn't for his big fat mouth.

He stood smoothly, smirk falling from his face as he stood face to face with him, expression merciless.

“Tell me why I won't become Tenth.” A week ago, a subordinate had reported to him that Frederico, fearing for his life and paranoid, had been telling anyone who would listen that there was no way that Xanxus would become the next boss. That the Vongola legacy itself would reject him.

Instead of meeting his gaze, Frederico turned away, almost like a petulant child, and Xanxus had no patience for it. “Belphegor.” The sound of that name and that unique, chilling laughter made Frederico flinch, and nervously he looked around, breathing speeding up nervously. Xanxus couldn't blame him. The more a target cried or bled or begged for their life, the more deeply Bel would cut. It was almost artistic, in a way.

“I-I'll talk.” Frederico said, all the fight leaving him as Xanxus knew it would, this man was a coward and a piece of shit. “In father's study, the top drawer on the left is always locked.” His eyes were imploring, as if saying one truth would save him. “Haven't you ever wondered why?” When Xanxus didn't answer, Frederico started to panic, tugging against his chains and begging to be let go.

Xanxus kept up his end of the bargain. It took only a minute for the flesh and muscles to melt clean off of Frederico's bones, and Xanxus had them left out in the open.

To serve as a warning and a reminder. There would be no obstacles in Xanxus' way that he would not remove.


End file.
